Conqueror Elsa
by RandomAnon126
Summary: A short one-shot of Elsanna conquering the Southern Isles


**Conqueror Elsa**

* * *

Anna stood at the side of her sister when the war started, if it could even be called that. The screams lingered over the night as frozen monsters laid waste to the city.

_It's a pity_. _The Southern Isles was a beautiful place. Was._

Once the fight stopped Elsa beckoned Anna to follow and the redhead complied. Walking towards the castle, the younger surveyed their surroundings. The bodies piled up as the ice giants continued to collect and throw them away. She turned to her older sister, "Don't you think this is a bit extreme? I'm sure they would have surrendered if they knew you were the one attack."

"Oh my sweet Anna. It's not about winning the battle." A man jumped towards Elsa from a nearby building. Not breaking her eye contact with her lover, the queen flicked her wrist and impaled the assassin, "It's about breaking their spirit. When I'm done, these lands will be iced over so that the seeds of revolution can never grow."

The younger sibling shivered at the thought. Though their methods different, Anna loved Elsa. Elsa was everything Anna wanted to be and more. She was proper, graceful, beautiful, fearless. Powerful.

The two approached the castle gates. Elsa flicked her finger and a gust of ice demolished the wooden barrier. They stepped in only to be surrounded by a few dozen guards.

"Halt!"

The blonde only shook her head and let out a small chuckle "Evening gentlemen. Why are you in my castle?"

They looked at one another in fear, hoping someone would have the courage to talk back. The front doors to the castle swung open and a large man appeared "Weapons down. She probably has her entire navy waiting in the sea."

Elsa smirked at the man "Ah, Kylar. You have a nice home here."

"It's _King_ Kylar," He snapped back.

"Actually, I don't think it is. You see, when another kingdom takes yours, you're no longer king. Do you understand?" The old king tightened up his fists. "Oh, and you're wrong. We don't have a navy waiting, it's just us two."

The guards all dropped their weapons, some running out of the castle. Elsa could only chuckle. "Do you mind if we continued this conversation inside? I presume it must be cold for Anna."

Anna glanced at her sister "Uh, okay? Elsa, you know that I'm used to the cold -" She was interrupted by a pair of cool lips meeting hers. When they broke Anna's cheeks seared red.

"I know you are. But I prefer you to be more comfortable." Anna looked around at the guards and king staring at them.

"Didn't I just say to continue our conversation inside?" Spears of ice formed around the two, each pointing to their respective targets, ready to be fired. Everyone complied, filing in through the wooden doors of the castle.

Elsa and Anna took their place inside, the older sitting at the king's throne and the redhead in the queens. Elsa leaned back into the chair, looking casual more than formal "So, where were we?"

The former king bowed on one knee "You just finished taking my title."

"Ah, yes. And what to do with you?"

The past king glanced up with fear, "Excuse me?"

"Well, you're obviously not needed anymore. Oh I know! You can live out there with your people! Show them how much their kings cares for them. Well, what's left of them. Guards! Fetch all the sons of this man and throw them out into the city. Except Hans. I want to see him."

Obeying without hesitation, the guards grabbed the previous king and pulled him out of the room.

Once alone, Anna turned to her sister, "Why did we need to take the Southern Isles again?"

"We didn't. I only wanted it because of Hans. He tried to usurp my throne and failed, so it was only customary that I take his father's throne."

The doors opened once more, this time with Has squirming in the arms of the guards. "Our own guards forcing us out of our own homes."

Elsa chuckled again, "It's not your home anymore." All the man could do was glare.

He spotted Anna and attempted to plead, "Anna, please. We'll starve out there, can't you help us?"

Anna tilted her head to point at her sisters, "She's the queen. Not me."

"If only you hadn't tried to take my throne, right?"

He gave her another glare, "So what are you going to do, let us freeze and starve?"

Elsa twirled her fingers, "Actually, I had a different plan for you."

Ice formed around Hans and formed a barrier. Anna snapped her head towards her sister, "You aren't going to kill him, are you?"

Elsa threw her head back before looking at her younger sibling, "Come on, Anna. He tried to kill me."

"Elsa!"

She groaned. "Fine. I'll let him swim instead." She directed the block of ice towards a window that overlooked the waters around the castle. She waved seductively at Hans and gave him a wink. "Bye bye."

His scream echoed in the throne room. Elsa anticipated for the splash but was instead greeted by a shatter. She winced at the sound.

"Elsa!"

Elsa shrugged her shoulders to in an attempt to hide from her sister. "Sorry! I forgot that I froze the river on our way here!"

The doors to the room opened again, this time the guards holding a brunette woman. "Excuse me your majesty, but what would you like to do with the king's - Uh, I mean former king's daughter?"

Elsa's eyes surveyed the woman. "Well, she definitely isn't stressful on the eyes." Anna's eyes snapped to Elsa when she heard those words. "Let her stay for now. Maybe we can find some use for her."

Anna was about protest, but the brunette started before her. "Thank you your highness. I'd like to introduce myself as Rachael of the Southern Isles."

Elsa nodded in approval, "And she knows how to properly introduce herself to a new queen. Already better than her brothers and father."

Rachael focused her attention on Elsa. "Let's just say that I have a _thing_ for women with power."

Anna wanted to gag at the sentence. _Who actually says stuff like that?_

Elsa leaned forward at the brunette. "And what exactly do you have to offer to me? Why should I keep you here?"

Rachael took a few steps closer. "Let's just say my tongue and fingers have powers of their own."

_Is this girl serious?!_

Anna looked the two in disgust, "Elsa!"

Rachael looked at the younger girl. "Looks like someone is getting jealous."

Anna's eyes darted between Elsa and Rachael. "W-what? No, it's just that this conversation is _so_ inappropriate. Who even says things like that?"

Elsa laughed before addressing the brunette once more. "Go back to your quarters. I'll deal with you later." Rachael made her way out of the room and made sure to give a seductive wink at Elsa.

Anna looked even more disgusted than before. "You'll deal with her later?! What does that even mean?!"

The blonde chuckled again and grabbed her sister's hand. She pulled Anna towards her and grabbed her hips. "Anna, you know I only love you. I'd never do anything with another woman." She pulled Anna up so that her younger sister straddled her.

She kissed Anna's neck, causing her younger sisters to lean her head back in pleasure. She tasted Anna's skin, slowly making her way up to her sister's ear and making sure every kiss was savored. She nibbled at the redhead's ear when she arrived.

"Besides," Elsa gave Anna a peck on the cheek, "Watching you squirm from jealousy turns me on."


End file.
